A Different Shade Of Gray
by Fran-XII
Summary: A renegade Viera warrior. An Archadian sky pirate. The most complex love story time has ever deigned to write. Balthier is caught up in the beauty of his new partner, and the Viera soon sees he's a different shade of gray. Bal/Fran. How they met.


Balthier was not ashamed to admit that it was his lust for a beautiful woman that drew his eye to Fran that first day in the Royal City.

Poised artfully atop the fountain in Rabanstre's Southern Plaza, the Viera caught Balthier's roving eye instantly. They locked eyes momentarily, her eyes a cold challenge, his bright and youthful. She remained there for sometime, head turned to the side, in profile, as though she were posing for a painting, listening, listening. Those huge, delicate ears tested the wind and filtered the noise, until they tuned in on what she was listening, oh so intently, for. For a moment, the plaza was silent, all eyes on the Viera, who ignored the attention, staring into oblivion, still listening, ears twitching. Even the running water of the fountain seemed still, even the towering buildings, built in the flamboyant Galtean style seemed to observe this beautiful, vicious creature, as she sought out her quarry, in such a calm and disruptive way. Then, instantaneously, so fast, even Balthier had to stop and regain his composure, the Viera leaped, pouncing upon an unsuspecting, but distinctly shifty looking man a few feet away. Pinning his arms down with her knees, she searched him, patting his clothes, until she found what she was looking for. Reaching into his pocket, she drew out several golden coins. She hastily pushed them into the bustier of her armour and glared at the man, who looked frankly terrified.

"Do not steal from a Viera, lest you wish to suffer in eternal fire."she growled, standing up, stepping back and brushing herself off. The man, nodding and gibbering, scrambled up and bolted off as fast as his stubby legs could carry him. The occupants of the plaza stared at her, astounded. She turned on them so fiercely that the air seemed to crackle with her ferocity. The people quickly went back to their business. The Viera turned and began to walk away, a solidly defiant figure, encased in perpetual ice.

Balthier ran as hard as he could, his breath catching, head pounding. He could see the Viera a little way ahead of him, walking calmly onwards, ignorant to his efforts to catch up to her. Eventually, he drew level with her and fell into step beside her.

"What do you want, pirate."she inquired, without even looking at him.

"The question, dearest Viera, is what do you want?"he replied, teasingly. The Viera was impervious to his flirtatious advances.

"For you to go away."she answered curtly.

"You hurt my heart, talking like that. Where you headed?"he asked, ignoring her obvious displeasure.

"To Balfonheim. Perhaps to find work. We do not where our paths may take us."she stated sagely.

"I have an airship. I could take you to Balfonheim. I could offer you some work..."he began, hopefully. She rounded on him.

"I am not interested in your kind of work, pirate. But if you could get me to Balfonheim, I would owe you a debt."she replied, obvious irritation in her voice. She was ashamed of herself, accepting help from a Hume, and one so openly disrespectful, but she had to accept help from the Hume; there was no other way to Balfonheim. She couldn't use the commercial airships; seeing as she was wanted as a murderer, and travelling there on foot posed the same threat of capture. But the Hume wasn't to know this. Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind. She could accept this Hume's help, perhaps string him along a little, get him drunk, dump him somewhere and make off with his airship. It was a clichéd and tired way of getting out of trouble, but it worked, more often than not.

"A debt? Well, anything for a beautiful woman."he said cheerfully, smiling at her. His charm stirred her, but she did not warm willingly to it. She just looked at him, with those piercing eyes, daring him to say any more.

"Lead the way, pirate."she replied. The most formidable pirate partnership in Ivalice had been formed.


End file.
